The Adventures of Applekit, Book Two: The Attack
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: The NightClan cats are back, and this time they’ve come up with a plan! Will Applepaw and her siblings be able to help her clan escape? Will the NightClan cats be defeated?
1. Prologue

The Adventures of Applekit, Book Two: The Attack 

Prologue

Applepaw looked outside of the apprentice den and realized she was up awfully early. She looked around herself wondering if Maplebrook, her mentor, was up. She walked over to the Warrior den and looked around, Maplebrook wasn't anywhere within sight, but a friend of hers, Shimmertail was.

"Shimmertail," she whispered, "Wake up; I need your help finding Maplebrook."  
When Shimmertail would not wake up; she scented another cat standing behind

her.

"Welcome Applepaw to Starclan," a soft voice welcomed.

"I'm not dead am I?" Applepaw asked.

"No, you aren't dead, you are still asleep," the voice answered.

"Who are you?" Applepaw asked thankful that she wasn't dead; she had heard

cats come in dreams to other cats every now and then.

"My name can be concealed for now," the voice answered, "though I can tell you

I am a member of Starclan."

"You are?" Applepaw kept her back to this new cat in case it was a trick.

Starclan was where cats go when they die; cats' ancestors sometime come back in

dreams and tell them about the future ahead. Starclan cats can protect a cat, but they can't change the will of fate and they can tell cats about the near future so they can change it or know ahead of time so they are able to protect themselves. In this case a cat was coming back in a dream to tell Applepaw something special.

"Yes I am now let's get to my point of being here," the voice grew impatient, "I

am here to tell you to 'Take risks for friends even if they have a low chance of succeeding'." Applepaw had been scared to turn around but now she knew who this cat was and she turned around to see a beautiful cat with pinkish-grayish shining fur that had a trace of stardust on it. It shone like the moon and stars combined. She had a soft voice that was like a feather and was walking around like the air itself.

"Perhaps I can tell you my name before I go," the cat spoke wonderingly, "my

name is Velvetleaf." And the strange she-cat faded away into dust.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up Applepaw, wake up!" a voice called. It was Pumpkinpaw, who was

ready to have morning-kill then start their day as apprentices.

"Huh?" Applepaw woke up in a cold sweat.

"Applepaw, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lick yourself to wake up."

Pumpkinpaw suggested.

"I don't feel good either, I had a dream that a cat came to me," Applepaw said,

hoping that Pumpkinpaw would know what to do.

"Like I said, you should lick yourself then maybe you should go see Milkleaf."

"Okay. That's a good idea, thank you Pumpkinpaw," and she set out to wash

herself.

She licked herself for what seemed like a long time then realized that she was just

tired from not getting enough sleep and got a rather small foul-tasting rabbit for morning-kill and she realized she should just give up about the wash that she never finished and stop in to Milkleaf. She walked over to the Medicine cat den and walked into the den.

"Milkleaf?" she called, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes? I'm over here near the herb storage. Just right of you," she answered, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. I had a dream," Applepaw replied, "About a cat named Velvetleaf, I woke up really early so even the sky was gray and Maplebrook wasn't there and I tried to wake up Shimmertail but she wouldn't wake up and then Velvetleaf appeared behind me and said she was from Starclan and that I should 'Take risks for friends even if they have a low chance of succeeding'."

"'Take risks . . . even if they have a low chance of succeeding . . ." Milkleaf echoed, "That is interesting indeed. I'll think about that and if I can interpret it I will tell you.

"Thank you, very much," Applepaw walked towards the door, "Do you have

dreams like mine all the time?"

"No. Not all the time, but every now and then, yes," she admitted.

Applepaw was about to leave again when another question leaped into her mind, "Who is Velvetleaf?"

"Velvetleaf was my mentor, she was a medicine cat and she taught me everything I know," Milkleaf answered.

"Thank you. See you later," Applepaw called as she walked out the door.

Applepaw walked over to the nursery where her siblings and friends were still not apprenticed. She loved the soft moss there and as she walked by she said hello to her mother not stopping until she got to Dewkit and Gingerkit who had been punished to stay in the nursery until they became apprentices.

"Hi Applekit, Foxdung! Applepaw, I still can't get used to your new name. It just doesn't stick like Applekit," Dewkit complained, "When will we be apprenticed? I can't wait any longer!"

"It's not fair that we all aren't apprenticed all at the same time!" Gingerkit thought for a moment, "We could have all had our first day together!"

"Yeah, I know, we would have had a great time together, if we were all apprenticed at the same time," Applepaw sat down next to them.

"Should I go get you some fresh-kill, I know it's just after morning-kill but my rabbit didn't taste so good so I didn't finish it and I'm really hungry," Applepaw suggested.

"I'm hungry too, that's a good idea, but we aren't allowed to leave the nursery so could you get me a vole?" Dewkit asked.

"Oh, get me a mouse please," Gingerkit added and as Applepaw left out the door, "Thank you."

"No problem," then she thought, "Where is Maplebrook? She would have taken me somewhere by this late in the morning." Then she realized she had seen Maplebrook in Milkleaf's den!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She raced to Milkleaf's den forgetting about the fresh-kill only to see Littlepaw crying over a body. At first Applepaw's heart stopped beating then realized that this small body was too small to be Maplebrook's.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"This is a kit we found in the woods while we were finding berries, Littlepaw was taking care of it; then the little thing caught Maplebrook's greencough. Maplebrook should be strong to be okay but this kit was too small to make it through," replied Milkleaf sadly.

"Where is Maplebrook?" Applepaw asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes she should be fine, if she doesn't go and eat deathberries, that is," Milkleaf chuckled.

"I'm right over here Applepaw. Next to the herb storage," Maplebrook's excited

voice that she usually had was obviously gone from her gravely tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine but I wont be able to do any mentoring today, that's too bad its

only your fifth day of apprenticeship," her voice sounded like it was pitifully straining to talk.

"Relax, your voice doesn't sound that good, should I go ask Pumpkinpaw's

mentor if I can go with him?" Applepaw asked.

"No. I have things planned for tomorrow that they will be doing today, so you can take the day off."

Then Applepaw realized that she had forgotten her friends. She ran to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse and a vole. Then she ran to the Nursery dragging the kill inside and sat down next to Gingerkit.

"Sorry I took so long, Maplebrook has greencough and I wanted to make her feel better," she explained.

"That's okay, we weren't that hungry," Dewkit forgave.

"But we are now!" Gingerkit joked.

"Oh, Mousedung, I forgot to get me something," Applepaw walked out the door towards the pile.

"Here we go, what do I want?" she asked herself, "How about a water vole?"

She picked up the vole and walked back to the Nursery.

"Finally, let's eat!" Gingerkit took a huge bite of her rather large mouse.

They ate their kill and talked until Goldenpaw came over from the apprentice den with a worried look on his face.

"Hi guys, you remember that Blacknight cat?" he asked with fear on his face.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Dewkit replied.

"Well he came back with another patrol and he's in the den talking to Wovenstar, Coppertail was on guard duty and Blacknight hurt him badly to get in. He's in the Medicine cat den right now."

"You mean we were attacked and we didn't know?" Applepaw was appalled.

"I'm afraid so," Goldenpaw answered, "they might take us all as prisoners for all we know."

"StarClan help us! What will we do if they attack?" Dewkit asked.

"We have more warriors than them, it should be easy," Goldenpaw shrugged.

Just then a cat with a black-brown pelt came into the nursery.

"Get a move on you kits!" he ordered, "we don't have all moon!" he beckoned 6 other cats inside and they one by one formed a circle around the kits and all 4 queens.

"Oh dear," Rubystem looked petrified, "What are you going to do with us?"

"I don't know," the first cat replied with an evil grin, "that's for your new leader to decide." He let out a menacing laugh as he led them out of the Nursery.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cats who Applepaw figured out to be a band of warriors from NightClan forced the queens and kits and Applepaw and Goldenpaw out of the camp into the old badger set. The set had been abandoned by a badger that GrassClan warriors and WaterClan warriors had fought frequently. The badger had been hoping to make a set but the clans had shown her they wouldn't let her do that.

The cave was dark and let in no light except for a crack in the top left corner, too small for even a kit to fit through. After they had shoved them in, the cats had put heavy logs over the entrance to stop them from getting out.

". . . and stay there!" the last cat commanded looking back at them through the crack in the log.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cherryblossom, "Heatkit and Minnowkit are very tired and they can't sleep on hard dirt like this!"

"This is no time to be picky," answered Lightcloud, "that leader of theirs gave me a cut to remember." She pointed to her paw that had a big gash in it.

"We need to get out of here," Aquaflower insisted, "start thinking of a way out everyone!"

"Wait! Everyone be quiet for just a moment," Gingerkit looked out of the small crack that separated them from the forest, "The cats have Milkleaf! And kit, does she look startled; and look, she's bleeding on the side of her belly!" a deep gash had implanted itself from a cat's claw into Milkleaf's side and she looked around as if she didn't know the forest around her.

"Let me see," Dewkit ran over to the crack, "she looks like she's in pain!"

"I'm almost a warrior! I could have fought those cats!" Goldenpaw looked disgusted at himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself dear," Rubystem promised, "When we get out of here you can fight them along side of our warriors; which reminds me, that NightClan patrol only brought 5 cats including their leader last time, and they couldn't have brought that many more, our warriors should have chased them out of here by now!"

"I was wondering that too," Lightcloud looked up into the crack in the ceiling, "Could they have brought so many warriors that they outnumbered us?"

"Who cares if we get out of here we could run away and get WaterClan warriors to help us!" Dewkit pointed out, for WaterClan had been their sister clan for many moons.

"That is a good idea but we need to figure out a way to get out of here before we can get WaterClan," Marshkit put in.

"Well, if we were lifted high enough, some kit might be able to squeeze through that crack in the ceiling if we made it bigger, because we would have no chance through the one in the logs; there are probably guards out there!" Toadkit quickly calculated.

"Good thinking Toadkit," Applepaw agreed, "that could work, but what if they came back and all the kits were gone, they would figure out that we went for help and they would run after us."

"Hmm, that is a problem," Cherryblossom agreed, "But if all of you don't go maybe 2 or 3 of you the rest of us could fluff up and pretend we were going to sleep and fill up the cave so it would look like we all were here."

"The question is who should go?" Goldenpaw replied, "I can't because if someone comes back I might need to fight and protect everyone."

"Same goes for me," Applepaw said.

"Then Dewkit, Gingerkit, and Marshkit should go," Toadkit responded, "I'll stay to see if I can figure out a way to get everyone out of here before they come back."

"Okay, everyone knows what to do?" asked Lightcloud.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

"I'll lift Goldenpaw up onto my back so he can widen the crack," suggested Aquaflower, "and then everyone else."

She lifted Goldenpaw onto her back and he unleashed his claws and broke apart at the crack for several minutes. Then she lifted Dewkit, Gingerkit and Marshkit onto her back and they climbed through the hole onto the roof.

Dewkit stuck her head back through the hole to warn them, "I think a cat saw us through the bushes then ran away to get help, you guys had better be fluffy!"

"We will," Rubystem promised and Dewkit and the others leapt of the roof and ran away.

"Now about getting us out of here," Toadkit looked down at the dirt they were standing on, "It could work if we're careful," he mumbled to himself.

"What? For StarClan's sake, what?" Cherryblossom asked, "We don't have much time!"

"It's the oldest trick in the book, but we could dig ourselves out of here," Toadkit answered.

"Are you Mouse-brained?" Aquaflower looked at him in astonishment, "We could end up somewhere else and get lost and who knows what could happen to us? They could come back and see us digging and take us somewhere else, without dirt floors!"

Then Applepaw remembered the prophecy, 'Take risks for friends even if they have a low chance of succeeding', "I think we should give it a try, something in me tells me it will be okay," she ventured, "What could they do to us? Queens aren't totally disabled and you have Goldenpaw and me and Toadkit! Altogether we could take on probably take on three cats!"

"If they only bring three cats," Toadkit answered, "If they bring more we're history, but I agree with Applepaw let's take our chances."

Toadkit looked around, "Anyone seen a large rock around here?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting on it," Aquaflower answered.

"Could we use it to cover up the whole if they come in?" Toadkit asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Aquaflower nudged the rock over to Toadkit. Toadkit turned around and choose a spot to dig and unleashed his claws.

"Hey, let us help!" Applepaw and Goldenpaw ran over to where a good soft spot was and began digging.

After a while, as it seemed, they had dug under the cave and out to the forest.

"Yay! We did it!" Heatkit and Minnowkit ran to the hole and began to go in.

"We might as well, but we should send someone to check the area out," Lightcloud suggested, "How about Rubystem?" she turned to her and kept talking, "You don't have kits yet and you can climb better than any of us!"

"I could, but now I have these," she pointed to her belly, "Maybe you should go, your kits can take care of themselves and you can climb well too."

"Alright, I'll check things out, but if I don't come back soon send Toadkit to come after me or put the rock in and hope I'm okay," Lightcloud climbed into the hole and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was many minutes until Aquaflower suggested sending Toadkit in.

"I'll go," Applepaw offered, "You need Toadkit's smarts."

"Okay, you go, and we'll wait," Applepaw climbed into the hole and looked around. The tunnel was dark and as she looked around she saw leaves and old bones that cats had buried. When she came out a large paw covered her mouth.

"Don't move, we are in control, don't you try to escape," a cat mewed.

"Yeah," another cat agreed.

"Do you have . . ." Applepaw started pushing the paw off her mouth.

"Yeah, that lousy queen, yeah we do," the cat answered.

Actually, she was going to ask if they had caught Dewkit, Gingerkit and Marshkit, but she caught herself before she gave them away.

"And now," she thought, "we get to see what happened to the warriors."

There were three cats that escorted her to wherever she was going. One had dark grey fur which was clearly a tom; another had dark-creamish fur he was clearly a tom too, and the last was a she-cat with pure black fur. Applepaw recognized her as Slitherpelt one of the cats that had come on the first patrol.

"We are we going?" Applepaw managed to squeak out. One tom was holding her, the other her mother, and the she-cat led the group. She was obviously of some importance seeing as how every cat listened to her every word following her orders.

"We are going to our leader to tell him what you were doing," the dark grey fur tom said.

"Shhhhh, what did I tell you about giving away orders to the enemy?" Slitherpelt sent a dark and angry glare to the tom, "I'll let you off this time but don't do that in the future."

"Yes, Slitherpelt," the tom bowed letting Applepaw slip for a moment, because as you know, you can't hold on to something three quarters of your size and weight, and bow correctly. She slipped away into the bushes without looking back and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Then, she heard cats talking "Must be NightClan cats, I'd better be careful." She listened from her hideout; after a while she figured clearly they were up to something.

"Drag the bodies of the warriors to their den, then put a big log in front of it in our signature style, and don't wake them up!" a cat ordered, "Remember, this is different than dragging dead bodies, they are only asleep."

A big sigh left Applepaw but she was far enough away that the cats took no notice.

Then a familiar feeling pounced on Applepaw, "Here we go again," she thought. A big strong paw grabbed her and carried her back to the camp, her eyes and mouth were covered so she couldn't see or yell for help.

_Rats, they caught me _Applepaw thought. On the way back the paw moved down so she could see. She saw many caves that she had seen on patrols and training that had huge logs in front of them. When they walked into the camp the warrior that had carried her moved the big log in front of the warriors den and threw her in.

"Glad you joined the club," Grassblade called to her from a corner where he stood alone surrounded by many cats flung onto the floor.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the cats, she could see Shimmertail and Cedarheart, and both cats she knew and was friends with.

"Well, we were foolishly tricked," he began, "a patrol came back that had scented a badger so 3 patrols were sent out to find it and get rid of it. They all came to the same place, this grassy area, and when we investigated the ground caved in; we were stuck in a pit all together. We found some dead rabbits and passed a portion around to everyone and as soon as we ate it we fell dead asleep, except for me of course. The other patrol leaders thought it was a good idea, but I didn't because I saw some black seeds coming out from one paw, so I didn't have any and well, look at me now. 3 cats came and I had to surrender, I was no match for them. I watched helplessly as more and more cats came and. . . ."

". . . and dragged the bodies away, I saw," Applepaw finished, "Oh and the seeds I bet they were Poppy seeds, small and black? They would make a cat sleepy."

"Yeah exactly, but you saw?"

"Yeah, I had escaped and saw a little of that when this tom found me and dragged me back and threw me in here. I wonder what happened to the kits and queens," she looked away, "When I left them they weren't in good shape."

"What are we going to do now? Applepaw hasn't come back, and the NightClan cats haven't come back, and Lightcloud hasn't come back, and the other kits haven't come back." Toadkit pondered, "If we don't get out of here soon we will be in worse shape than we are now."

He was right, the cats didn't have it too bad, and they had only been in there for a little while.

"I'm tired," Heatkit complained, "when are we going to get out of here?"

"Honey," Cherryblossom replied, "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Grassblade looking around.

"I know, but we can't alone," Applepaw answered, "We need to wake up the other cats."

"Yes, that's true."

They ran around trying to wake up the other cats by shaking and pushing them around but it just seemed to not work. Just then the log was opened a crack and another cat was pushed into the den. It was Littlepaw; the black and white body of this rather small cat was familiar from walking around the camp so many times. She was strewn across the floor in a heap. She picked her head up a little looking around very weakly.

"Mm, ow," she flinched after she got up and looked around, "Hi guys,"

"Hi," both cats responded.

"I have a cut here, anybody see a cobweb?" she asked.

"I see one in the corner over there," Applepaw pointed with her tail over at a big cobweb up 2 cat-lengths high.

"Thanks, now if I could only get it," Littlepaw looked at Grassblade, "Can you reach it Grassblade?"

"Yes, I think I can," he reached up, grabbed the cobweb, and pawed it to Littlepaw, "There you go,"

"Thank you, now what seems to be the problem with them?" she pointed at the sleeping cats on the floor.

"They ate some fresh-kill laced with Poppy seeds," Grassblade explained.

"Ah,- if I was back at the Medicine cat den I would know exactly what to give them, a poultice with Juniper Berries, Ragwort Leaves, and some Yarrow. The Juniper Berries are to help them recover faster, the Ragwort Leaves in case the seeds leave a sore in the mouth, also because they work well with Juniper berries, and the yarrow to make them throw up the seeds because cats' stomachs usually can't digest that many seeds."

"It would be risky, but we could go out the crack in the back wall and sneak to the Medicine cat den and we could take as many herbs as we need and mix the poultice back here," Grassblade suggested.

"Its way to risky, what if a NightClan cat is in that den?" Littlepaw asked.

"That was my point, and hey it doesn't hurt to brainstorm," Grassblade answered.

_'Take risks for friends even if they have a low chance of succeeding' _Applepaw remembered the prophecy, "Let's try it, something tells me that no one will be there."

"What?" Applepaw told them about the prophecy and they looked on in awe.

"That's amazing, because I had a similar dream, a cat named Fernstem, WaterClan's medicine cat at the time of Velvetleaf, came to me and told me that I should stock up those exact herbs but the weird part is she also told me to stock up on Lamb's ears, Broom, Goldenrod, Marigold, Wild Garlic, Dock leaves," Littlepaw recalled, then moved on, "She said I should make a lot of the poultice that uses those herbs. If I remember correctly, that poultice is used to heal wounds during battle. That probably means that we are going to have a big battle, because the Lab's ears are used to strengthen weak cats, the Broom is used to heal broken legs, the Goldenrod is used to heal severe injuries, the Marigold and Wild Garlic are used to stop infections, and the Dock leaves are used to soothe scratches. Those all have to do with battle, and that's what worries me."

"That's a lot of berries," Grassblade looked at Littlepaw, "I'm surprised that you remember them all, but how are we going to carry them all?"

"I have an idea," Applepaw suggested, "Why don't we bring the first batch by ourselves, you know for the Poppy seeds, wake up the cats, then get their help to get the other ones,"

"That's a good idea," Littlepaw thought for a moment, "We are going to need the same amount of Juniper Berries as Yarrow and Ragwort leaves but that's and awful lot of berries and leaves so lets get going."

They crept out the back crack stepping over the sleeping cats carefully. The turned the corner, and looked around, "I don't see anybody."

"Neither do I," Littlepaw looked around, "I think that the coast is clear."

"So do I, let's go," Grassblade went first, and as he started to creep across the clearing he asked, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," they whispered to him when he got across, "We're coming."

They crept across the clearing to Grassblade and tip-pawed inside the Medicine cat den, "Okay now that we are here lets get those berries."

They grabbed the bottom of a cleaned out bee hive to use as a bowl, and grabbed all the berries and leaves they needed and put them in the unused hive. They dragged it back to the crack and slipped inside.

"Okay let's get this poultice started," Littlepaw took half of the berries out and put left half of the berries and leaves in the hive and used the stick that was inside to crush them and turn them into a poultice. She scooped some up onto the stick and placed it into the nearest cat's mouth which was Cedarheart. He immediately started to shift and turn then he opened his eyes and coughed up a blob of black goop. He looked at it and then around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

They explained what happened and he insisted on helping waking up the other cats.

"No, you must rest for a bit, since we didn't take any Chamomile or Thyme leaves you just need to sit and relax as much as you can," Littlepaw was taking charge of the whole process, "Actually, Applepaw could you go outside and see if there are any Dandelion leaves?"

"Sure," Applepaw crept around in the grass until she found a large patch of Dandelion; she picked a bunch and brought it back in. Littlepaw took the dandelions and gave them to the cats she had woken up. They all ate them and immediately started to get their strength back and started helping wake up the other ones. Once everybody was awake Grassblade took over and started to explain the plan. They got the other herbs for the other poultice and then whipped up a battle plan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

". . . We will divide into groups and attack in different places. This third . . . ," he pointed to a third of the cats, "Will attack the leaders den, this sixth . . .," he pointed to a sixth of the group, ". . . .Will move the logs and free the other cats, the rest of us will attack everywhere else we see a NightClan cat. Okay everyone, move out!"

Applepaw was in the group that was to move the logs and free the other cats. She, Coppertail, Spiderfoot, and Shinypelt stepped out the crack and tip-pawed out of the camp. They crept up to the badger set where the kits and queens were and began moving the log.

"Hey the log is moving!" Toadkit cried.

"I bet those NightClan cats are back, everyone fluff up!" Aquaflower began to fluff like no cat has ever fluffed before.

Just then Goldenpaw looked around the log to his utmost surprise it wasn't the NightClan cats, it was Applepaw!

"Hi guys are you okay?" she asked.

"We're fine but don't spend too much time on us, there are other cats that are still in the caves," Cherryblossom herded Heatkit and Minnowkit outside the den, "Oh, doesn't that sunshine feel good?"

"Yes mommy, but can we go get some food now, I'm hungry," Minnowkit answered.

"Be careful, and don't speak too loud, the other cats are still sneaking up on the NightClan cats, and we haven't got the camp back yet," Coppertail started, "So, where should we send them Applepaw?"

"How about Clover clearing?" Applepaw suggested. Clover clearing was a big patch of shaded grass that patrols sometime used to meet up and apprentices used to practice.

"Yes that would work, do you know where that is? If you do, lead the others there," Spiderfoot looked at the queens and kits, "Anybody?"

"I know, but the clan will need me to defend it," Goldenpaw answered.

"Goldenpaw, the best you can do for your clan is to bring them to Clover clearing, then come back for the next group," Shinypelt nudged him, "Come on, you know you want to."

"Okay, I'll bring them," Goldenpaw shrugged, "Come on cats lets go."

They left for Clover clearing and Shinypelt started walking towards the next cave. They pried away the log and looked inside, "Hey there you are!" Longfoot, Spottedflower, Tallleaf, Bronzepaw and Pumpkinpaw were sitting in the cave looking sad and defeated.

"Is that really you, Shinypelt?" Longfoot asked.

Spottedflower, Tallleaf and Bronzepaw looked at the door, "Longfoot got a bad scratch from one of the NightClan cats and he won't make it much longer, I'm afraid," Tallleaf explained.

_Great, perfect, this is just the time someone needs to die of old age and a few scratches, _thought Applepaw, _We don't have all day to free everyone!_

"You need to get out of here, Spottedflower and Pumpkinpaw you'll have to carry him to Clover clearing in the forest, that's where the other cats are going. Bronzepaw, you know where that is right?" Coppertail asked.

"Yes I do," Bronzepaw lifted Longfoot onto Pumpkinpaw's back with Spottedflower's help, "Thank you so much for helping us."

Then they walked to the last of the caves and pried open the door. This cave was smaller and more humid than the others. When they looked inside, Milkleaf was licking her rather large gash. She looked weak as did the other cats but worse, "Finally, you're here." She got up and walked towards them slowly. Then Applepaw noticed that another cat was in the cave, it was her mother Lightcloud! They escorted them to Clover clearing to rest when a voice called them.

"Rubystem's kits are coming!" it was Robinwing, she raced over and looked at them, we need a Medicine cat, now!"

"I'm here," Milkleaf rasped.

"No, Milkleaf you're too tired for that, you need to rest," Shinypelt insisted.

"I'm not that bad, I'll be okay, I'm the only medicine cat around," Then Milkleaf asked, "Where is Littlepaw? If she was around she could do this."

"I'm right here. I was supposed to be in the 6th that freed the cats in the caves, to help if a cat needed medicine, but you cats left before I got the other poultice ready, so I had to come late," Littlepaw explained.

"How did you know to come to Clover Clearing?" Spiderfoot asked.

"I overheard you talking about it when you were at the last cave but I was to far away to help," she answered.

"Littlepaw will you help Rubystem? I need to rest," Milkleaf sat down on the ground and paused for a moment, ". . . and Applepaw, will you bring me some Juniper berries? They'll help me recover faster. Thank you very much."

"Where is Rubystem?" Littlepaw asked, "Lead me to her, Robinwing."

"She is right over there behind the rock, sitting in a patch of clover and flower petals."

"Alright, I'll be right there Rubystem," she called.

"Help! I need a medicine cat right now!" Rubystem wailed.

Littlepaw ran over to Rubystem and immediately started grabbing clovers and petals and pushing them under her to keep her comfortable. Then she asked Applepaw to go get some Borage leaves from the clearing. Applepaw grabbed a few and gave them to Littlepaw who gave them to Rubystem telling her to chew and eat them. After a few minutes the first kit came out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What will you name him?" Littlepaw asked seeing that the first was a boy.

"Well, I was thinking about Oakkit but since he was my first kit in Clover clearing I'll name him Cloverkit," Rubystem looked lovingly down at Cloverkit, her first tom-kit, who was dark green, brown, with little stripes of light green.

Then her second kit came out, this time it was a she-kit, a bit smaller than Cloverkit, and she was pinkish-gray with a hint of maroon around her eyes.

"I'll name this one Petalkit, for the petals that I am sitting on that helped make my birth easier and her beautiful color of pink and maroon," Rubystem explained between licks.

Littlepaw had expected Petalkit to be the last kit but after a little while Rubystem started to feel sick again. Another kit had come; she was snow-white and was definitely the runt of the litter. Rubystem named her Snowkit for her fur color and blue eyes. Littlepaw checked her for disabilities because white kits with blue eyes are likely to have them and thankfully, Snowkit checked negative.

Rubystem let out a large sigh, "I'm so glad my fourth kit _ever_ doesn't have a disability. I was so worried."

"It's normal for a mother to be worried about her kits, but you really should lick them and warm them up for the real world," Littlepaw suggested.

"Yes I will," and Rubystem began licking them and warming them up with her tail.

Then Sootfur walked over, "I have news." He had been sent by Grassblade to give the cats who were freeing the cats in the caves, this message, "They attacked the NightClan cats and there are far more cats than expected and GrassClan is losing badly, we need herbs for injuries, and we need re-enforcements!"

Goldenpaw stepped out from where he was resting, "I can go, if they need re-enforcements, then . . ."

"One cat is not going to help them, they need lots more," Sootfur mewed.

"How about all the cats here?" Spiderfoot offered, "Would that be enough?"

"No, there are probably 2 or 3 NightClan cats to a GrassClan cat; we would need double the cats we have now!"

_That would only happen if Dewkit, Marshkit, and Gingerkit came back with WaterClan's warriors, _Applepaw thought.

Just then Marshkit peered out of the bushes, "We're back, with WaterClan's help!"

"Oh, just in time!" Shinypelt gave a big sigh of relief.

The warriors from WaterClan followed him out.

"Where are Dewkit and Gingerkit?" Applepaw asked.

"They went to let Wovenstar know that help had come," he looked around, "Um, where is Wovenstar? And why are all these cats here?"

"Mousedung! We don't know where Wovenstar is! If he was in the warriors den then he would have taken over, not Grassblade!" Coppertail mewed.

"I bet that he's talking to Blacknight right now," Shinypelt put in helpfully, "He can take care of himself, I know him well."

"I'm sure you do, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be worried about him," Spiderfoot put in.

"Well, we can find him when we go to the battle but we'd better go now or the battle will be lost," Stonestream, the deputy of WaterClan, picked his paw up and pointed at the entrance, "WaterClan is happy to help fight but not just stand around."

"Now, now, Stonestream," a dark-blue and silver cat mewed from behind him, "We're here to help, not hurt."

"Alright, we can wait until you cats are ready," Stonestream put his paw down, "Saphireheart, I don't need help with decision making."

"Sure you don't," Saphireheart mewed sarcastically.

"I agree with Stonestream, let's get going before the battle is lost," Shinypelt started to lead the warriors, to the edge of the clearing, until Goldenpaw called to her, "Wait, what about me?"

"You need to stay here and hunt for the other cats with the other warriors," Shinypelt answered.

"Okay, I'll stay," Goldenpaw concluded, then turned to Coppertail, "Should we organize a hunting patrol?"

"Yes we should, you and Applepaw should go then we'll go after," Coppertail mewed.

They hunted and brought back food for half the cats there then Coppertail and Spiderfoot went hunting and brought back food for the second half. Then Pumpkinpaw and Sootfur went hunting and made a mini-fresh-kill pile. The cats felt better and Littlepaw made Rubystem comfortable with her kits.

Then Sootfur suggested they go to the battle, "We should stay here, the elders need us," Spiderfoot answered.

"Alright then some of us should go and help out," Sootfur started.

"I'll go," Goldenpaw offered, "Bronzepaw, Applepaw and Coppertail can come with me."

"Yes, that sounds good; go right ahead," Sootfur flicked his tail towards the edge of the clearing, "Be careful . . . ."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They walked stealthily towards the camp until they heard cats' battle cries, they stopped and talked for a moment, "Let's just run in and the first cat you see that is having trouble, help them and give them a paw."

All of the cats ran in and immediately started to help some cats. The first needy cat Applepaw saw was Shimmertail. She ran over to help her fight off two toms, a cream one and a dark grey one that she was having trouble with. Applepaw tickled the two NightClan cats and began batting them with her tail to distract them while Shimmertail knocked them off their feet and unbalanced them. Applepaw took the dark grey one while Shimmertail took the cream furred one and they fought them until they ran away from the camp into the forest towards NightClan territory. Applepaw and Shimmertail batted paws, and then they looked over to see Goldenpaw helping a WaterClan tom named Frostwing. Together they were taking on 3 NightClan cats two dark brown ones and a white one. Shimmertail and Applepaw raced over and while Applepaw helped Frostwing with the white tom, Shimmertail took a brown one and Goldenpaw took the other.

"We thought you guys needed help," Applepaw mewed to Goldenpaw while she was locking arms with the white tom.

"Thank you," he wiped his forehead with his tail as the brown tom ran away, "We did need it."

Applepaw and Frostwing finished the white tom while Shimmertail and Goldenpaw finished the other brown. They looked around and it seemed that the whole battle was breaking up. The NightClan cats had come in numerous numbers and had gone in numerous numbers.

"Not something that happens often," Shimmertail commented.

"You're right," Applepaw agreed, and then noticed that Shimmertail was limping, "Is your leg okay?"

"Oh, it's fine," Shimmertail looked at her grey leg that's white shimmers glowed in the sunset, "I'll stop by the Medicine cat den afterwards."

Then Pumpkinpaw walked over, "I just had a great idea, we should tell Wovenstar how great Goldenpaw was and see if he can become a warrior!"

"I think we should leave that choice to Grassblade," Applepaw answered as a cat from WaterClan named Puddlepelt came over, "What happened?" Applepaw asked looking at the cat's cuts and bruises.

"I was helping Hawkwing battle, and, I am afraid to say that he was killed in battle," Puddlepelt explained with sorrow, "I was looking for your deputy or leader to tell him."

"I bet our leader's in his den," Shimmertail suggested, "Let's go tell him now."

Frostwing walked over to the Medicine cat den after saying that he would be back. Puddlepelt, Applepaw, Goldenpaw and Shimmertail padded over to the den and poked their head inside.

"Wovenstar?" Shimmertail asked, looking around.

"I'm right here," his voice showed no energy now like it usually did, "Blacknight and his warriors were chased out by our warriors, but not in time," and his head fell on the ground, dead.

"What do we do?" Applepaw asked, horrified, "Just stand here? Our leader just died, for StarClan's sake! Right here, in front of our eyes!"

"Applepaw, all we can do is wait," Shimmertail's eyes looked as though they had all of StarClan's knowledge in them, "Leaders' have nine lives, I know he hasn't lost all of them, so he'll be back in a few minutes."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Applepaw looked at him just as his eyes opened again, "Thankfully, they don't believe in StarClan so they thought I only had one life," Wovenstar looked around as though he was talking to himself, "Oh Puddlepelt, can I help you?"

Applepaw, Goldenpaw and Shimmerpaw explained everything to him and he looked on, stunned. He was still too weak to stand up.

"WaterClan warriors came to help us?" he shook his head, "We are in debt, aren't we."

"I'm sure with NightClan on the prowl, that debt will be paid soon enough," a cat mewed as she walked in.

"Pondstar, I haven't seen you since the last gathering at Skyrock," Wovenstar mewed back.

"Well Puddlepelt, if there is anything you need to say to Wovenstar hurry up because WaterClan is leaving soon," Pondstar started to walk out the door figuring that Puddlepelt would follow her.

"Actually, I do have something to tell Wovenstar," Pondstar stopped and turned around.

"Well, go on Puddlepelt," she urged.

Puddlepelt took a deep breath and started, "Hawkwing needed my help battling and during the fight one of the NightClan cats killed him."

"Alright," Wovenstar's already weak face showed sorrow and mourning, "We will take care of him right away," he paused then added, "You may attend the mourning if you want to."

"I will be there," Puddlepelt promised.

"And just how do you think you are going to get there?" Pondstar demanded.

"I will walk," Puddlepelt offered, "If that's okay with you, Pondstar."

Pondstar began to relax, "That's better," she muttered, "You have my permission Puddlepelt, along with any other cats who want to go. I will make an announcement at the camp when we get there."

"Or even better, how about now?" Wovenstar offered, "The cats who want to come can stay for the night instead of having to walk to the WaterClan camp and back."

"Hm, okay, but I'm trusting you with them," Pondstar glared at Wovenstar, "I'd better have them back just the way they are now," she glanced at the Medicine cat Den, then back, "You know what I mean, better then they are now."

"Yes Pondstar, they will return just the way you want them," Wovenstar looked pleased he could help out the WaterClan cats.

"Pondstar! You're talking about us as if we're a piece of fresh-kill!" Puddlepelt protested.

"In my eyes you are," Pondstar gave him a cold glare, "I need all my warriors in tip-top shape in case NightClan chooses to attack our camp too. I need to know where every cat is at all times."

Then she called a meeting of her warriors, "All cats who wish to attend Hawkwing's mourning may stay here overnight!"

Stonestream memorized the cats that were staying, "Dampleaf, Puddlepelt, Saphireheart and Limesand. You may stay here, and all other WaterClan warriors, let's go." And they left through the front of the camp.

Once they had left Wovenstar announced, "WaterClan warriors, I am happy to say that you will not only be attending our mourning, but also two ceremonies that have been meaning to happen for a long time."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night, Hawkwing's body was brought out by the elders and buried. WaterClan warriors and GrassClan warriors alike mourned him until late, and then, Wovenstar gave the call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!"

Then he began, "Bronzepaw has gone through enough mourning tonight, he has finished his training and is now going to become a warrior," Bronzepaw's eyes shone in the moonlight, "I, Wovenstar, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bronzepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Bronzepaw had hopped up onto the rock when Wovenstar had started and now he lifted his head and mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bronzepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bronzepelt. StarClan honors your skill and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan."

Wovenstar stepped forwards and rested his muzzle on Bronzepelt's head. Bronzepelt licked it respectfully, his eyes glowing.

Goldenpaw lead the cheer, "Bronzepelt! Bronzepelt! Bronzepelt!" The crowd of cats yelled.

"Now, Goldenpaw, please step forwards," Wovenstar flicked his tail gesturing Goldenpaw up onto the rock, "I, Wovenstar, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Goldenpaw raised his head and mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenfur. StarClan honors your skill and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan."

Wovenstar pawed towards him and rested his muzzle on Goldenfur's head. Goldenfur licked it respectfully, his eyes glowing.

This time Bronzepelt lead the cheer, "Goldenfur! Goldenfur! Goldenfur!" The crowd yelled.

Warriors and queens surrounded them licking and nuzzling them to their hearts content. Wovenstar lead the WaterClan warriors to the fresh-kill pile and they picked out something to eat, after Night-kill everyone went to bed. In ritual, Goldenfur and Bronzepelt are to hold vigil and guard the camp until morning and are not allowed to talk until dawn.

Everyone went to bed with a full stomach that night and in the morning the WaterClan cats went back to their own camp.

"Congratulations Goldenfur and Bronzepelt," Applepaw mewed as she walked over to them in the morning.

"Thank you Applepaw," Goldenpaw thanked.

"The same comes from me," Pumpkinpaw congratulated.

"Why thank you too," Bronzepelt mewed, "It's great to be out of that den, we would have been cramped with all of you and your siblings!"

"That's true," Applepaw agreed, "Hey, aren't you supposed to go to the Mooncave tonight?"

"That's right," Goldenfur mewed, "Except its tomorrow."

"Right," Bronzepelt concurred, "Tonight we sleep in the warriors den then tomorrow we go to the Mooncave."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day passed fast, Milkleaf gave Maplebrook the "okay" to train Applepaw again, and they practiced fighting moves, "After all," Maplebrook mewed, "Who knows when NightClan will be coming back? It's better to be ready, though I am proud of you for the job you did yesterday."

Applepaw did her little victory strut around in a circle and fell over laughing with Maplebrook, "Thank you," she smiled.

After that they went hunting, together they brought back 2 mice, a magpie, 3 voles, and water vole, that Applepaw caught. Maplebrook praised her speed seeing how water voles are usually too fast to catch.

That night Milkleaf gave the announcement that it was half-moon and she along with Littlepaw would be going to the Mooncave. Every half-moon, Medicine cats' and their apprentices meet at the Mooncave to discuss life in the clans. They trade herbs and stories, but tonight was not like other half-moons. Tonight Littlepaw was going to become a full Medicine cat.

Milkleaf and Littlepaw met up with Cloudstem and Herbpaw and then the ceremony began, "I, Milkleaf, medicine cat of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve for many moons. Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Littlepaw's answer was strong and clear, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Milkleaf finished, "I give you your true medicine cat name. Littlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Littlestream. You have proved to be a medicine cat by using the herbs and plants to make correct poultices, and helping your clan in times of trouble."

Cloudstem and Herbpaw and Milkleaf called her name over and over, "Littlestream! Littlestream! Littlestream!"

Littlestream thought she heard other voices, besides them from outside the cave, but she shook that thought out of her mind.

Afterwards, Cloudstem and Milkleaf exchanged stories, "Greencough had spread through our camp and a kit died, but we recovered."

"Which one?" Cloudstem asked with concern.

"One that we found in the forest," Milkleaf mewed, "We don't know how she got there, but the greencough killed her." Cloudstem nodded his head thinking.

"WaterClan is flourishing, no sickness has come and the pond is feeding us well. I really have nothing to say."

"Alright, but can we borrow some catmint? Just in case the greencough comes back?"

"Okay, we'll bring some to your camp soon," Cloudstem then added, "See you when we bring the catmint." And they walked back to their territory.

"Its time we get back to our territory Littlestream," Milkleaf started to walk away, but Littlestream stopped her, "Yes, what is it Littlestream?"

"I heard other voices, from the outside of the cave," Littlestream recalled, "When you were cheering my name."

"Maybe you heard StarClan, they would deffinetly be cheering your name after what you did." Milkleaf looked fondly at Littlestream, "Come on, we have to go back."

It started raining heavily, and Applepaw walked up to the medicine cats as they walked into camp, "Wovenstar took Bronzepelt and Goldenfur to the Mooncave but it's raining so hard we think they'll stay there until morning," she reported.

And she was right. In the morning, Wovenstar came back, soaked, but with Bronzepelt and Goldenfur. They went straight to the medicine cat den, and got some feverfew and lavender for their chill. Unfortunately, Cloudstem and Herbpaw hadn't come with the catmint yet, so they couldn't make the poultice that cures chill.

Wovenstar suggested sending a cat over to WaterClan and getting the catmint for them.

"I'll go," Milkleaf volunteered.

"I'll go with her," Littlestream concluded.

"No, you should stay here in case medicine is needed," then Milkleaf walked off.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Applepaw talked to Bronzepelt and Goldenfur as Littlestream tried to warm them up by pressing her pelt against theirs.

"So, what was it like?" Applepaw asked eagerly.

"We are not allowed to tell," Goldenfur looked more grown up than he had ever before.

Shimmertail walked over and lay herself beside Goldenfur, "You've grown up haven't you?"

She laughed, "I'm just joking." Goldenfur smiled the first real smile since he had gotten back, while Bronzepelt kept to himself in the corner. Obviously, something had happened in the cave other than just getting greeted by their ancestors for the first time as warriors. That night more ceremonies took place.

"Dewkit and Rainpelt, please come forward," Wovenstar announced, "Dewkit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Dewpaw. Rainpelt, you will mentor Dewpaw. Rainpelt, you have shown much courage and loyalty in your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice." Rainpelt and Dewpaw touched noses exchanging a few words.

"Now, Marshkit and Lionfur, please come forward, "Wovenstar started, "Marshkit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Marshpaw. Lionfur you will mentor Marshpaw. Lionfur, you have shown much courage and loyalty in your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice." Lionfur and Marshpaw touched noses and exchanged a few words.

"Now, Toadkit and Sootfur please come forward," Wovenstar kept on going, "Toadkit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Toadpaw. Sootfur you will mentor Toadpaw. Sootfur, you have shown much courage and loyalty in your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice." Sootfur and Toadpaw touched noses, exchanging a few words.

"Lastly, Gingerkit and Lemonbreeze please come forward," Wovenstar looked relieved this was the last ceremony, "Gingerkit, from this moment until you finish your training you will be known as Gingerpaw. Lemonbreeze, you will mentor Gingerpaw. Lemonbreeze, although new, you have shown a willingness to learn and improve your clan. I know you will pass on everything you know on to this apprentice."

Lemonbreeze and Gingerpaw touched noses smiling happily.

"Now, let's eat!" Sootfur's stomach rumbled with hunger.

The new apprentices walked over to their new den, "Wow, isn't this a bit small for all six of us?" Dewkit asked Wovenstar.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he answered smiling, "We'll enlarge it before you go to bed."

And they did. All six apprentices happily slept in their new den, together at last, with no enemies left to fight. The morning would only bring one good thing after another. They trained, they ate and they laughed. It was all part of the first or seventh day of being an apprentice.

The end


End file.
